


realizations

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Series: bang! [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: 3.10 rewritewhat if Ed realized Oswald’s feelings on his own?





	realizations

“Who would ever fall in love with a freak show like you?” Butch spat at Edward. He raised the button as a threat, just before he could press it he froze. And thought if someone. Not Kristen, or even Isabella but

Oswald.

‘Why am I thinking of Oswald?’ Ed questioned to himself.

More questions started to form in his mind ‘Why did Oswald break me out of arkham?’ He quickly brushed the thought away but more would pop up.

‘Why did he look at me like that when I told him about Isabella?’

‘What did he think the love riddle meant?’

‘Why did I choose the love riddle?’

Thoughts began to surround him, shouting back at him till one thing broke him from his trance

Barbara.

She found him. “Nygma, what was your plan? Take my team and then what? Get revenge-“

Ed raced for his coat and gun

“Uh? Hello? Nygma it’s rude to not listen to someone speaking to you-“

“I don’t care! I have to leave. Take your people if you want. I got what I needed.” He started to ramble

“We are not done here nygma! You took my team, and for that you are gonna-“

“Unless you want to take a bullet right between the eyes I’d suggest you get your crew and leave before I change my mind and hurt all of you, severely”

Barbara looked shocked but quickly looked over when she heard tabitha call for her. Ed raced out of the building got to his car and just, sat there. Silence. Well besides his thoughts screaming at him again. Trying to rationalize everything and anything he could till it hit him like a brick.

‘Oswald is in love with me.’


End file.
